


[Podfic of] Floor 37

by Podcath



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:40:28] Closer's Summary: Mike's last three days of indentured servitude to Louis (and whoever Louis farms him out to) are spent in the service of an elderly lawyer named Jack, who poached him from a partner and knows more than he's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Floor 37

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Floor 37](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255056) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



**Title:** [Floor 37](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255056)  
**Author:** [Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/closer)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Suits  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Length:** 0:40:28  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Willie Davis - I Learned My Lesson  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8ro95ihw23r96zl) (26.67 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?7akh732ap5o5e7n) (28.51 MB)  



End file.
